The present invention relates to an arrangement for supplying originals for a copying apparatus.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Known arrangements have a supply stack for originals arranged above an illumination location of the copying apparatus, a separating device for taking the originals placed in the stack with their side to be illuminated upwardly, from the lower side of the supply stack, and a transporting device which turns the original taken from the stack and supplies it with its side to be illuminated downwardly to the illumination location of the copying apparatus. One such arrangement is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,908,398. The separation of the original is performed with the aid of pulling rollers which are associated with braking rollers and supply the originals to a cylindrical guide serving for deflecting the originals. Such a separating device is not suitable to separate with sufficient reliability with respect to the paper quality and maintenance condition of very different originals which are conventionally supplied in a copying apparatus. Moreover, a relatively great friction force acts during deflecting of the originals on the cylindrical guide.
It is known to more reliably perform the separation of sheet-shaped objects of different properties so that the sheet-shaped shaped objects are engaged by a nozzle strip or member connected with a suction device. This arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,864. The above mentioned arrangement is, however, relatively expensive and is not such as to simultaneously carry out turning of the originals.